


Shintaro, preux chevalier de l'étoile du Sérieux et de la Chance

by PerigrinTouque



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humour, M/M, N'importenawak, Parody, Rescue, Romance, Spiders, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque
Summary: Portant atteinte à la virginité de Takao, Midorima se sent pousser des ailes afin d'aller le sauver. Il fera preuve de bravoure et de courage pour délivrer son beau faucon.[Crack-fic].
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	Shintaro, preux chevalier de l'étoile du Sérieux et de la Chance

Ce jour là, à l'académie Shutoku, Midorima sût d'emblée que la journée allait être désagréable. Pour commencer, son horoscope lui avait annoncé une friction avec les personnes nées sous le signe du Scorpion. Et le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur olive ne voulait pas se disputer avec son _co-équipier-boy-éventuel-ami-non-on-ne-l'avoura-jamais._

Il l'attendait sur le trottoir, devant sa maison en tapant du pied. Takao venait le chercher tous les matins et le ramenait tous les soirs. D'où cette habitude était née, ça le garçon ne saurait le dire, c'était comme ça et puis c'était tout. Comme une évidence même, comme si les deux adolescents s'étaient connus depuis tout petits alors qu'il n'en était rien. Bref, Midorima s'impatientait. Voyant l'heure tourner, il se décida de se bouger son divin postérieur et d'aller par ses propres moyens au lycée, miracle !

In extrémis, le _shooter_ débarqua dans la cour avec deux minutes de retard ! Deux minutes, vous comprenez ? Le drame quoi !

Enervé – enfin un peu – il gagna sa salle de classe en se promettant de remettre en place son retardataire d'ami. Depuis quand on laissait tomber ses frères d'arme du jour au lendemain, en proie à l'attente et à la solitude ? Surtout que Shintaro détestait faire des efforts inutiles comme marcher ou pédaler. Et ne parlons pas des transports en commun, grouillant de manants plus sales les uns que les autres et couverts de germes, de microbes en tout genre. Rien que d'y penser lui filait des sueurs froides. Midorima s'abstînt même de penser aux odeurs nauséabondes dégagées par les dessous de bras mal lavés… Ignominie. En pénétrant dans la pièce il ne vit pas de zébulon sauteur, ni entendit ce surnom qu'il détestait tant. Bizarre.

La matinée se déroula normalement, l'étudiant écoutait assidûment, prenait des notes avec son crayon porte-bonheur, occultant tout autour de lui, y compris le fait qu'un certain faucon n'était toujours pas là. A la pause déjeuner, il mangea à l'ombre d'un arbre en vérifiant son horoscope – mieux valait être prudent – et checka ses messages. Forcément, Kise lui avait laissé deux messages vocaux plus une petite dizaine de SMS, Aomine lui avait gentiment envoyé une photo où seuls deux obus féminins crevaient l'écran, histoire de le décoincer et Akashi un mail-dissertation sur leur dernière conversation géopolitique de la place du Japon dans l'industrie mondiale, rien de trépidant en somme.

Midorima finit son bento en gentil garçon qu'il était, parce que gaspiller la nourriture c'était mal. Avant de reprendre les cours de l'après-midi, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête puis remonta ses lunettes au dessus de son nez aquilin. Tiens, l'atmosphère se manifestait bien calme, peut être manquait-il quelque chose ? Avant de retourner en cours, il haussa les épaules en prenant son sac. Son porte-bonheur du jour tomba de ce dernier, Midorima n'y prêta pas attention… Et rebelote : leçons, notes, leçons, notes, horoscope, leçons, notes, notes et re-notes. On ne pouvait pas dire que les journées de notre asperge préférée étaient des plus trépidantes. Seul le basket apportait son lot d'exultation, de sueur et d'excitation. En sortant du dernier cours, l'adolescent regarda en arrière comme une habitude. Son après-midi avait été morose, la faute à quoi, ça il ne saurait le dire.

En tenue d'entraînement, au milieu des joueurs de l'académie, Midorima effectuait les exercices comme tout le monde. Aujourd'hui il n'avait aucun caprice à émettre au coach. Son Capitaine lui rappela deux ou trois fois le but de faire des passes à ses co-équipiers, chose dont le principal intéressé réfuta avec une explication scientificomysthique tout en ajoutant sa phrase culte : _« nanodayo »_ pour clore le débat. En vérité il n'en avait strictement rien à carrer, mais en garçon bien élevé, jamais il n'oserait parler si vulgairement. L'éducation mes amis, l'éducation…

Une fois de plus Shintaro ressentit un manque, là dans sa poitrine, tout près de ses poumons qui lui servaient à respirer, près de son autre organe secondaire. Quelqu'un était absent de son univers, une personne importante dans son quotidien. Un éclair éblouit son esprit, mais bien sûr ! Takao avait été absent toute la journée, et toute une journée sans ses cris, ses blagues douteuses, ses gestes fatiguant brassant de l'air pour rien laissaient un vide intersidérale. Les yeux arrondis, le jeune homme comprit que quelque chose clochait. Jamais son camarade ne loupait les cours sans raison et sans le prévenir au préalable la veille, étant donné qu'il servait de chauffeur.

Il restait planté au milieu du vestiaire complètement désemparé. Comment allait-il rentrer nom d'un petit bonhomme en mousse ? Il prit son téléphone avec l'intention d'appeler sa bouée de secours : Kise le serviable petit renard joyeux et mutin, pour le raccompagner quand son cellulaire sonna dans sa main. Quand il décrocha un rire cynique retentit à ses oreilles délicates. Un de ces rires ignobles émit par une voix mesquine au possible…

— _Si tu veux revoir ta moitié vivante, apporte-moi les ciseaux d'Akashi !_

Midorima cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de remettre l'individu.

— Hanamiya, de quoi parles-tu ?

— _Des ciseaux de ton cinglé d'ex-capitaine, débile !_

— Veux-tu bien cesser d'employer des mots aussi vulgaires et de baisser d'un ton, ta voix m'insupporte. Tu veux faire quoi avec une paire de ciseaux d'abord ?

— _Ah mais tu piges rien ! Je ne veux pas n'importe quelle paire mais celles de ce taré de psychotique ! La légende dit qu'elle aurait des pouvoirs spéciaux, alors grouille c'est un conseil !_

— Et ? Je ne vois pas le rapport…

— _J'en ai besoin c'est tout._

Un silence s'installa au bout du fil. De toute évidence l'effet de surprise tomba à l'eau pour Hanamiya, alias le _vilain-pas-beau-méchant-vilain._ Il voulait mettre la pression à ce navet géant, raté. Comme il allait dépasser son forfait, le premier reprit toujours avec son ton insupportable.

— _Je veux crever ce déchet de Teppei avec !_

Shintaro soupira de lassitude, tout ceci le dépassait, surtout l'obsession malsaine du Roi sans couronne. Déjà que les histoires au sein de la Génération des miracles lui passaient au dessus de la tête, alors celles de ces rois déchus encore plus. Il allait raccrocher quand l'autre énergumène le retint par une information capitale.

— _J'ai en otage ton précieux rapace et crois-moi qu'en attendant de détruire cette ordure de Teppei je vais bien en profiter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

A part le fait de répéter allégrement le prénom du pilier de Seirin, non, Midorima ne voyait pas. Soudain il entendit au loin dans le combiné, un cri déchirant muré dans des sanglots.

— _Shin-chan ! Au secours viens m'aider, Shin-chan ! Shin-chan ! Shin-chan ! Shin-chan !_

La voix brisée de Takao continuait de retentir tandis que le maître chanteur reprit la conversation.

— _Ca te fait tilt dans ton cerveau de tortue maintenant ?_

Figé, l'interpelé ne répondit pas, abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Un bip le fit émerger, un message venait de lui être envoyé. Les mains tremblantes, pressentant le pire, il l'ouvrit. Et là, toute l'horreur de la scène et du caractère vile d'Hanamiya lui sauta aux yeux. Car sur la photo se trouvait Takao, son Takao, enchainé avec des gros maillons d'acier à un mur, le visage trempé de larmes et le bas de son pantalon baissé.

Le quoi ? Le bas de son pantalon baissé ! ! ! Minute papillon !

Une haine incommensurable s'insuffla dans l'esprit si pragmatique et égocentrique du _shooter_. Jamais de toute sa vie il ne ressentit cette sensation de rage dévorer ses entrailles. Il s'en foutait bien des autres d'habitude, préférant la solitude, la tranquillité aux babillages superficiels des gens de son âge. Sauf ceux de Takao, le seul être pouvant le supporter.

Takao et son enthousiasme débordant. Takao et son air espiègle. Takao et son goût immodéré pour se moquer des autres et enfin, les yeux acier, perçants du faucon quand ils survolaient sa propre personne. Dans ces moments là, sans se l'expliquer, l'excentrique ancien miracle sentait une chaleur incontrôlable le submerger. Surtout dans son bas ventre… Terriblement étrange et enivrant.

Les choses de l'amour demeuraient encore un mystère inexploré pour Shintaro mais point de plaisanterie.

Les secondes s'égrenaient, momifiant la scène dans un tableau sordide à souhait. Avant de raccrocher définitivement, Makoto envoya une dernière fois une réplique salace et son rire tonitruant aux oreilles de l'autre. Les suppliques tournaient encore dans la tête de Shintaro, toujours plus fort, le laissant chancelant.

Tout se précipita dans son cerveau si cartésien. Laissant la place à l'instinct animal, brut, le jeune homme se transfigura. Serrant les poings, tendu comme un arc prêt à se rompre, il poussa à son tour un hurlement de bête sauvage. Là dans le gymnase et en tenue de basketteur. Ses lunettes brillaient tellement que le reflet ne permettait plus de voir ses yeux émeraudes. Machinalement, il défit les bandages de sa main avec ses dents dans une attitude terriblement sexy – et déterminée – de ceux qui s'apprêtent à partir au combat. Personne ne souillera la virginité de son rapace royal. Hanamiya l'avait cherché, il allait le trouver, gare à ses fesses. Un halo vert émergea du corps du jeune homme, l'enveloppant totalement. Son cosmos brûlait, des flammes vertes dansaient, s'embrasaient autour de lui. Il venait d'attendre le septième sens, tout ça pour l'honneur de son oisillon.

Son oiseau de feu à lui, compris ?

Ni une ni deux, il se précipita hors du gymnase, comme ça en tenue de sport et sans avoir pris de douche. Il appela tout de même son ancien Capitaine pour qu'il lui trouve les coordonnées de l'endroit où était retenue prisonnier sa moitié. Parce que même sans indice, Akashi savait. Il savait déjà tout avant que les choses ne se produisent, donc par conséquent il connaissait déjà le lieu de séquestration de Takao.

Midorima cherchait une arme qui pourrait détruire cet impudent d'Hanamiya. Il retourna son casier, ceux des autres en vain. Il pensa l'espace d'un instant à tailler la pointe de ses crayons pour les transformer en armes, tels des mini-pieux tueurs de vampire. Seulement le Capitaine affable n'était pas un vampire, plutôt une araignée rampante et dégoûtante avec plein de pattes et de gros sourcils sur sa tête. Autant dire l'horreur absolue. Comme son cerveau affluait beaucoup trop de sang vu la situation, le _shooter_ eut une illumination divine ! Il se rappela son objet porte-bonheur du jour : une tapette à mouche, donc il la chercha de nouveau partout, comme un forcené. Quand il quitta les vestiaires, un champ de ruine s'étendait mais qu'importe, il n'avait pas le temps de ranger. Les secondes comptaient, s'il ne se dépêchait pas, l'intégrité physique de Takao allait en prendre un sacré coup. Alors dans un éclair de génie, le géant aux cheveux de jade rejoignit le parc de son lycée, là où il déjeunait le midi. Se fiant au hasard et à la bonne chance, il vit près de l'arbre son arme. Avec ça, sûr qu'il anéantirait cet insecte abject.

A la sortie du lycée l'attendait Aomine dans toute sa splendeur animale. Malgré son aversion pour les chats de toutes sortes, Midorima prit sur lui et monta sur le dos de son vaillant destrier, tel un chevalier allant sauver sa princesse. Grâce à la rapidité inégalée de la panthère, ils arrivèrent assez vite à la planque du _méchant-pas-beau._

Et on dit merci qui ? Akashi qui prévint son camarade de la situation désespérée.

En guise de payement Shintaro promit à son ami de lui offrir pendant un an un abonnement à « Gros-boobs magasine » afin de le remercier.

Poussé par une force inouïe et une soif de justice, il explosa la première porte pourtant verrouillée par moultes cadenas, sans avoir besoin de l'aide de Murasakibara – qui n'était de toute façon pas là. Les cris de détresse de Takao résonnaient partout dans cette espèce de cave glauque, humide sentant la moisissure.

Comment oser penser déflorer cet être si spécial dans un endroit pareil ? Pour le bien être du faucon il fallait des draps de satin, rien que ça ! Avec des bougies allumées aux quatre coins d'une chambre nuptiale, des bouquets de roses disséminés de-ci, de-là et un magnum de champagne au frais. Effectivement, Shintaro avait songé à tout mais dans un but purement scientifique, n'allez pas croire n'importe quoi.

Dirigé par les couinements de son _petit-ami-éventuel-chut-faut-pas-le-dire_ , il arriva sans mal au dernier rempart. L'ultime qui le séparait de son précieux. D'un coup de pied phénoménal, il péta les gonds et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore.

L'atrocité de la scène lui vrilla le cerveau. Hanamiya tenait une cravache en cuir et ricanait comme un dément tandis que son fabuleux oiseau apprivoisé se dandinait pour essayer de se sauver, le visage rouge, les yeux larmoyants, un bâillon entravant sa belle bouche sensuelle et le calecif au niveau des chevilles.

Par le saint divin Shaquille O'Neal ! ! !

Miséricorde mère de Dieu !

Cette vision obscène mais terriblement érotique acheva la raison de plus en plus fuyante du preux chevalier à la tapette. Les deux antagonistes se faisaient face à présent. Entravé mais cependant bruyant, le captif émettait des plaintes à moitié étouffées, d'où l'on reconnaissait sans problème le prénom de son sauveur. Et plus il les prononçait, plus l'esprit rationnel de Midorima se faisait la malle. D'ailleurs sans plus attendre il mit en garde son ennemi en brandissant sa tapette sortie tout droit de Daiso (1). La lutte commença par un coup stratégique de son claymore de fortune sur la tête de la perfide araignée. Tout le monde savait que c'était le point faible de ces arachnides machiavéliques. Celle-ci répliqua par un coup de cravache au niveau du postérieur, ce qui ne fit aucun effet au chevalier. Bravant la douleur comme personne, il réitéra ses attaques à coup de tapette sur le crâne, afin de le pourfendre. Au bout d'une lutte acharnée et de beaucoup d'ecchymoses, Midorima vint à bout de la bête. La laissant pour morte dans un coin de la pièce crasseuse, sous les débris de poussière, l'araignée gisait. Seuls ses sourcils fournis dépassaient de son corps recroquevillé.

Shintaro libéra son promis, découvrant des meurtrissures au niveau de ses poignets et surtout son intimité ainsi dévoilée impudiquement. Prenant sur lui, parce qu'il était bien élevé rappelons-le, il s'efforça de ne pas dévier son regard lubrique sur cette région, vestige de toutes ses tentations. Takao s'accrocha aussitôt au cou de son sauveur en se collant de tout son corps découvert sans penser à mal.

Après avoir pris des teintes bleues de par les blessures de guerre, Midorima se parsemait de rouge. Des pieds à la tête. Son _love-meter_ explosait et ses hormones dansaient la Carmagnole dans son short heureusement large. Et Takao n'aidait pas en frottant son adorable tête le long de son cou en implorant des « Shin-chan » lascifs.

Shintaro avait chaud, extrêmement chaud et il puait la transpiration. Son organe inutile battait vite, imprimant un rythme nouveau dans son être. Il entendait aussi celui de son _on-ne-sait-toujours-pas-quoi-mais-faut-pas-en-parler_ résonner à travers sa poitrine. Tout devint confus jusqu'à ce que ses yeux de reptile ne se posent sur les courbes avantageuses dénudées du faucon.

Un blanc s'invita dans son esprit l'espace d'une demi-seconde… Shintaro voulait céder mais non, son éducation de gentilhomme ne le permettait pas. Rassemblant les dernières forces mentales qui lui restaient et tout en fermant les yeux sur cette vision onirique, il remonta lentement le caleçon ainsi que le pantalon de Takao et l'écarta de lui.

— Viens, je te ramène.

Le portant telle une mariée des contes pour petites filles, Shintaro délivra sa princesse des crocs pointus de la tarentule, en l'escortant jusqu'à sa demeure.

Pour l'honneur de Takao, Shintaro avait été au bout de lui-même, en surmontant son aversion des félins, sa peur des microbes, sa phobie de la saleté, sa propension à regarder son petit nombril et à se délester de son fétiche du jour.

La Chance est toujours du côté des bons.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Magasin de fourre-tout au japon, équivalent au Dollar Tree américain.


End file.
